danmacgregorfandomcom-20200213-history
Castle Duckula: Open to the Public
Castle Duckula: Open to the Public is the tenth episode in the first season of Cosgrove Hall's 2D animated TV cartoon series "Count Duckula" that was first transmitted on ITV in the UK on 8th November 1988. Summary Count Duckula decides to open Castle Duckula to the public for some extra cash after encountering some financial difficulties. Background Music Pieces *"Finger of Fear" (KPMK-1246. Track 21) by Fredric Bayco. *"Vamp Till Ready" (KPMK-1146. Track 88) by Wally Asp. *"Stealth by Night" (KPMK-1329. Track 24) by Dick Walter. *"Games Played in the Dark" (KPM-0063. Track 38) by Richard Allen Harvey. *"Lonely Violin" (KPM-022. Track 9.12) by Dick Walter. *"Eastern Magic (f)" (KPM-0021. Track 18.6) by Dick Walter. *"Big Bad Giant" (KPM-0130. Track 54) by Paddy Kingsland. *"Sinister Street No. 2" by Peter Francklyn. *"Valse Draft" (BR-0028. Track 10) by Duncan Lamont. *"The Chase Continues" (KPMK-1329. Track 13) by Dick Walter. *"Victorian Mystery - A" by Paul Lewis. Voice Talents *David Jason as Count Duckula. *Jack May as Igor. *Brian Trueman as Nanny, Dimitri the bat and Nigel's dad. *Jimmy Hibbert as Sviatoslav the clock bat, Dr. Von Goosewing, Nigel the bratty kid. the Japanese tourist, the American woman tourist and the American man tourist. *Ruby Wax (uncredited) as the girl on skates. *Barry Clayton as the Narrator. Credits *Voices by David Jason, Jack May, Brian Trueman and Jimmy Hibbert. *Written by Peter Richard Reeves. *Script Editor: Jimmy Hibbert. *Music by Mike Harding. *Vocals by Doreen Edwards and Mike Harding. *Storyboard by John Stevenson. *Layout by José María Zumel, Ricardo Machuca, Miguel Angel Aisa, Manolo Almela, Juan Antonio Serrano and Miguel Angel Fuertes. *Designed by Chris Randall, Dan Whitworth, Margaret Riley, Paul Salmon, Vincent James and Edmund Williams. *Animation by Mariano Rueda, Ignacio Amero, Emilio Lujan, Valentin Cain, Julian Tarrago, Edward Sasu, Pedro Molina, Vicente Rodriguez, Amaro Carretero, Juan Antonio Rojo, Luis L. Varela, Bujor Estefanescu, Ezequiel Martín, Chris Doyle, Francisco Tena, Alberto Conejo, Angel Jariego, Julio Diez, Pedro Mohedano, Roberto Marcano, Ventura Rodriguez, Javier Gutierrez, Russell Brookes, Manuel Galiana, Fernando Jariego, Ramon Sanchez, Juan Antonio Serrano, Marivi Rodriguez, Rob Stevenhajen, Valentín Doménech, Carmen Chenza, Paca Moreno, Manuel Doctor and Miguel Angel Fuertez. *Backgrounds by Igashi Taruma, Felix Cascajo, Milagros Banares and Miguel Angel. *Backgrounds Supervised by Carlos Alfonso. *Painting by María Del Mar Fernández, María Fernández, Margarita Pina, Teresa Diego, Maria Jose Alvarez, Loli Torres, Paco Villanueva, Angeles Sanz, Julia García, Delia Hernandez, Lourdes Santos, Susana Díez and Ángeles Vacas. *Painting Supervised by Paloma Anton. *Xerox by Jose Luis Aisa and Andres Palacios. *Camera by Santiago Gomez and Victorio Gonzalez. *Special Effects by Carlos Alfonso. *Animation Line Test by Eva Moreno. *Production Control by Bob Burrows. *Edited by Zyggy Markiewicz. *Assistant Editor: Bob Ashton. *Dubbing Mixer: Ted Spooner. *Animation Director: Carlos Alfonso and Juan R. Pina. *Associate Producer: Chris Randall. *Executive Producer: John Hambley. *Produced by Mark Hall and Brian Cosgrove. *Directed by Chris Randall. *© Cosgrove Hall Productions 1987. Copyright Gag Despite this episode being broadcasted in 1988, the roman numerals in the copyright credit 'MCMLXXXVII' as it is dated in 1987. Category:Count Duckula Episodes Category:1988 episodes Category:Season 1